Sayaka Nagachika
Sayaka Nagachika (長近サヤカ Nagachika Sayaka) is a 3rd year student who is studying to become a pro-hero at U.A. High. She is the older sister of Fuyuka Nagachika who is said that her sister has a deep loathing her for actions after "Kuroko". Appearance Sayaka has snowy, plain white hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her rose gold eyes. She is a tall young woman with a tanner skin tone than the rest of her relatives. She later cuts her hair down to a bob, with her left eye getting covered by her bangs. Compared to Fuyuka, Sayaka is more slender and has a more curvaceous figure. As of wearing her hero costume, she dons an outfit that appears to be a qipao, but with long, wide sleeves and an obi like those of a kimono and a big ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied in the back She also wears a cartoony bunny mask that represents her hero name: "Bunny." It is also said that Sayaka had dyed her hair multiple times before starting her first year in U.A. She first had her hair orange, followed by red, baby blue, etc. And soon switched back to white, her natural hair color. Sayaka also wore pale blue contacts as of hiding her identity as a Nagachika for some reasons. Sayaka's type of clothing is tomboy-ish, sporting a black leather jacket, whilst underneath was a plain white shirt, as she wore a pair of black sweats with white lines on both sides. Personality Sayaka is a mysterious young woman, clearly the opposite of her sister Fuyuka. She would rather spend her time alone in the dark and dislikes having to be around other people. She is very quiet, as if she had never spoken before. Sayaka is a very inpatient person which leads her to bad things. History Sayaka had experienced moving several times from one country to another due to her parents' job. She had always wanted to talk to her siblings, but ends up getting dragged away by her father. She hated everything that had happened in her past and doubts herself. She has a deep loathing on what she had done; attracting villains that leads her mother in danger. Sayaka thought that she would be better off as a villain, but had immediately left a villain organization which ended up her getting chased and tracked down by a group of large villains. Quirk Crystalline (結晶 Kesshō): Sayaka's quirk allows her to have the ability to fly, and crystallize her wing. Unlike Fuyuka, she only possesses one wing and only has one instead of two. Her crystalline can be used as a shield and can be used to heal small wounds. She isn't able to launch crystal shards but is able to launch glass shards. * Enhanced Speed: With her quirk, Sayaka is able to have an inhuman speed, but lacks stamina as she gets tired very easily. * Regeneration: As mentioned, Sayaka is able to regenerate parts of her body and can heal wounds using her quirk.